Микулия Грионьо
Микулия Грионьо '- крестьянка из Асмодина в Вельзенской Империи и одна из множества пострадавших от герцога Сатериазиса Веномании. После Дела Веномании, она начала новую жизнь как цветочница в Королевстве Эльфегорт, также известная как 'Цветок Плато. Mikulia Greeonio is a peasant from Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one of Duke Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. After the Venomania Event, she started a new life as a florist in the Kingdom of Elphegort, well regarded as the Flower of the Plateau. History Early Life После смерти её бабушки, Микулия стала обладательницей Демона Уныния ещё когда была в чреве своей матери, влиявшего на неё ещё до её появления на свет. Она была рождена своими биологическими родителями около 118 года и позже, брошена на обочине. Впоследствии, она была найдена и удочерена семьёй фермеров, выращивавших рис в деревне Абито. Высмеиваемая родителями за свой низкий интеллект и неудовлетворенная тем, что была слишком бедной даже для обладания куклой для игр, несчастная Микулия надеялась, что будет спасена прекрасным принцем. After the death of her grandmother, Mikulia was possessed by the Demon of Sloth while in her mother's womb, influencing her since before birth. She was born to her biological parents around EC 118 and was later abandoned by the roadside. Afterward, she was found and adopted by a family of rice farmers in Abito village.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Ridiculed by her parents for her low intelligence and dissatisfied that she was too poor to own even a doll to play with,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 2 the miserable Mikulia hoped she would be rescued by a prince.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Venomania Event В феврале 136 года восемнадцатилетняя Микулия столкнулась с герцогом Сатериазисом Веноманией и увлеклась им, видя в нём принца, о котором она всегда мечтала. Обольщенная, позже она сбежала в его особняк в Lasaland, присоединившись к его гарему похищенных женщин, получила изумрудный кулон от герцога за возвращение к нему. Удовлетворяя его желания, она была среди женщин как он прибыл к ним в Апреле того года. Когда она сидела на коленях, пришла I.R., и Сатериазис ссадил Микулию на землю, прежде чем подойти к посетителю. После их обсуждения, I.R. подошла к Микулии и поручила её тело молодой девушке. Микулия приняла задание, и после того, как волшебница вышла со своим сосудом, безжизненное тело рухнуло в её руки. Держа его, она смотрела, как герцог и I.R. уходят. In February, EC 136, the 18 year-old Mikulia encountered Duke Sateriasis Venomania and became infatuated with him, seeing him as the prince she had often fantasized about. Seduced, she later fled one early morning to his mansion in Lasaland, joining his harem of abducted women and was given an emerald pendant by the Duke for coming back to him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Satisfying his desires, she was among the women with him as he attended to them in April of that year. While sitting on his lap, I.R. arrived and Sateriasis placed Mikulia on the ground before approaching the visitor. After their discussion, I.R. approached Mikulia and entrusted her "body" to the young girl. Mikulia accepted the task and, after the sorceress exited the her vessel, the lifeless body collapsed in her arms. Holding it, she watched as the duke and I.R. left.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 Когда они ушли, она начала играть с безжизненным телом, одевая его как куклу. Лукана Окто случайно наткнулась на неё и сказала, что волшебница будет вне себя. Микулия спросила почему, и Лукана объяснила, что тело не игрушка. Опечаленная, Микулия надулась, как никогда не могла себе позволить, но взволнованно отметила, насколько милее это было в особняке. Когда она собиралась накрасить губы тела, Лукана удержала её сказав, что тоже будет рисовать на её лице, если она не остановится. Микулия попыталась возразить, но Лукана холодно сказала ей, что она будет неузнаваема и заметила кулон, который она носила. Микулия подтвердила, что это изумруд и объяснила, почему ей был дан этот подарок. На вопрос, любит ли она герцога, Микулия воскликнула что любит его, говоря, что он в отличие от её родителей никогда не называл её глупой; поймав ход мысли, она прыгнула на Лукану, говоря что тоже очень любит её. Вспомнив Гумине Глассред, Микулия опустила свою голову, говоря что не любит её. После короткого паузы, Лукана сказала, что думает, что для герцога Веномании было бы лучше, если бы все ладили. Противоречиво и выражая свои сомнения, розововолосая женщина сказала, что она уверена, Микулия и Гумина смогут подружиться, несморя на их различное происхождение, говоря, что они могут иметь общие черты. While they were gone, she began playing with the lifeless body, dressing it up like a doll. Lukana Octo happened upon her and said the sorceress would be mad later. Mikulia asked why and Lukana explained that the body wasn't a doll. Saddened, Mikulia sulked how she could never afford one but excitedly noted how much nicer it was at the mansion. As she was about to paint the body's lips, Lukana held her back, saying she would draw on her face too if she didn't stop. When Mikulia tried to argue, Lukana coldly told her that she would be unrecognizeable and noticed the pendant she wore. Mikulia confirmed it was an emerald and explained why she was given her gift. Asking if she liked the duke, Mikulia exclaimed that she loved him, saying he never called her stupid like her parents had; caught on the train of thought, she leaped at Lukana, saying she liked her too. Remembering Gumina Glassred, Mikulia lowered her head, saying she didn't like her. After a brief silence, Lukana told her she thought it was best if everyone got along for Duke Venomania. Conflicted and voicing her hesitance, the pink-haired woman said that she was sure Mikulia and Gumina could become friends despite their different origins, saying they may have similarities.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 2 Как только Сатериазис и волшебница вернулись из путешествия, тело вернулось обратно, и Микулия вернулась к ублажению прихотей герцога. В это время, ей дали куклу для игр и в конечном счете, Демон Уныния перешёл из неё в куклу. В какой-то момент она забеременела ребёнком Сатериазиса. Когда замаскированный Качес Крим успешно ранил герцога в 137 году, Микулия сбежала из особняка вместе с остальными. Вскоре после этого, она обнаружила свою беременность и, как только ребенок родился, исчезла вместе с ним. Годом позже, она оказалась в борделе и стала проституткой. Несчастная, Микулия позже сбежала из женского монастыря в Lasaland и осела в Мериготе(Эльфегорт). Once Sateriasis and the sorceress returned from their journey, the body was taken back, and Mikulia returned to pleasing the Duke's whims.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 During this time, she was given a doll to play with and eventually, the Demon of Sloth was transferred from her to the doll. At some point, she became pregnant with Sateriasis' child.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Mikulia fled the mansion with the others.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 術のとけた女たちは全て　我に返り屋敷から逃げ出した Soon after, she discovered her pregnancy and, once the child was born, disappeared with the baby. A year later, she ended up at a brothel and became a prostitute.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Profiles Miserable, Mikulia later fled from the nunnery in Lasaland and settled in Merigod, Elphegort.Flower of the Plateau Flower of the Plateau Микулия преуспела в стирании своего прошлого и избегании преследования Левина, став в городе известной цветочницей, она была обожаема людьми и даже заработала прозвище "Цветок Плато". Около 141 года молодой лорд влюбился в неё и они стали ближе. Она получала множество благословений от горожан на её отношения, и в конечном счете, лорд сделал ей предложение. За день до помолвки, в Меригот прибыл её сутинёр. Боясь, что город узнает её секрет, она убила его и закопала его останки на дне соседнего колодца. Три года спустя, в 141 году, Микулия узнала, что в город прибыл её нежеланный сын, ищущий материнской любви. Её текущая жизнь снова оказалась в опасности, она убила мальчика и расположила его останки в том же колодце. Счастливо живя с лордом, в конечном счете, Микулия зачала с ним ребёнка и родила другое дитя. Mikulia succeeded in erasing her past and escaping Levin persecution, becoming a popular florist in the town; she was adored by the people and eventually earned the nickname "Flower of the Plateau".The Flower of the Plateau - 「プラトーの花」と呼ばれた女がいた Around EC 141, a young lord fell in love with her and the two became close. She received many blessings from the townspeople for her relationship, and eventually the lord proposed her hand in marriage.The Flower of the Plateau - 若き領主が彼女を見初めたとき 誰もが喜び彼女を祝福した The day before the engagement, her handler as a prostitute arrived at Merigod.The Flower of the Plateau - 女に寄生する 醜い下品なケダモノ 秘密を知る者 彼女の過去を知る者 Fearing the town would learn of her secret, she killed him and buried his remains at the bottom of a nearby well. Three years later, in EC 144, Mikulia learned that her unwanted son had arrived in the town, seeking his mother's love.The Flower of the Plateau - 三年の時がたち　少年は町に現れた 母親の愛情を求めた たとえその人が With her current life once again in jeopardy, she killed the boy and disposed of his remains in the same well.The Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど Living happily with the lord, Mikulia eventually conceived a child with him and gave birth to another baby.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Legacy Ребёнок, которого она в конечнов счете вырастила в замужестве, продолжил дворянскую кровную линию. Одна из её потомков унаследовавшая магию, оставшуюся в Микулии от Демона Уныния, устала от ограниченного образа жизни аристократа. Позже она сбежала в обьятия воровской жизни, став причастной к Семи смертным Грехам как Микулия. The child she raised eventually married and continued the noble family's bloodline. One of her descendants, inherited the magic left over in Mikulia from the Demon of Sloth and grew tired of her restricted lifestyle as an aristocrat. She later ran away to embrace the life of a thief, becoming involved with the Seven Deadly Sins like Mikulia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Personality and Traits Микулия была игривой и невежественной девушкой с ребяческим и энергичным отношением. Однако, её весёлое поведение прятало различные расстройства, включающие в себя отвращение к своим родителям, работе и социальному статусу, неспособная даже позволить куклу для игр, и всегда называемая родителями глупой. Она завидовала образу жизни аристократов и была неудовлетворена своим собственным образованием. В дополнению к этому, она часто развлекалась фантазиями побега из её крестьянской жизни в руки доброй благородной фигуры, такой как богатый принц; из-за этих фантазий она прыгнула к возможности уйти вместе с герцогом Веноманией, поскольку он хорошо подходил на эту роль, игнорируя обстоятельства их ухаживаний. Mikulia was a bubbly and clueless girl with a childish and energetic attitude. Her merry behavior, however, hid various frustrations including her disgust with her parents, job, and social status, unable to even afford a doll to play with and always called stupid by her parents. She expressed envy at the lifestyles of aristocrats and dissatisfaction at her own upbringing.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania – Chapter 2 In addition to this, she often entertained fantasies of escaping from her peasant life at the hands of a kinder, nobler figure such as a wealthy prince; due to these fantasies, she leapt at the chance to go with Duke Venomania for how well he seemed to fit this role, disregarding the circumstances of their courtship.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Из-за этих ненадежностей, у неё часто были перепады настроения, быстро переходящие из счастья и увлечения в депрессию и надутость. После дела Веномании, Микулия желала избежать клейма проститутки и бывшего члена гарема Веномании, решив добиться этого любой ценой. Из-за этого она бросила ребенка герцога вскоре после его рождения и сбежала в Эльфегорт. После свадьбы с молодым лордом из Меригода, Микулия стала счастлива, говорили, что её успокаивающая улыбка была подобна ангельской. Однако, она стала параноиком, решив уничтожить все связи со своим прошлым, которые могли бы помешать её новой жизни, готовая дойти даже до убийства собственного сына, чтобы сбежать от прошлого. Because of these insecurities, she often had mood swings, quickly going from happy and excited to sulking and depressed.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania – Chapter 2 After the Venomania Event, Mikulia wished to avoid the stigma attached to her as both a prostitute and a former member of Venomania's harem, determined to do so at all costs.Flower of the Plateau - ―花は綺麗でなくてはならない― Due to this, she abandoned the child she had with the duke shortly after his birth and later fled to Elphegort.Flower of the Plateau - 母親の愛情を求めた たとえその人が 自分を産み捨てた 愚かな娼婦だとしても After marrying the young lord in Merigod, Mikulia became happy and was described as having a soothing smile akin to that of an angel.Flower of the Plateau - やすらぎ導く笑顔は まさに天使 However, she became paranoid, determined to eliminate any connection to her past that would spoil her new life, willing to go so far as to murder her own son to escape her past.Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど 気に留めちゃいけない 気に留める必要などない Skills and Abilities Показывая слабое понимание происходящих вокруг неё событий, Микулия не была очень умной и не принимала во внимание последствия своих действий. Несмотря на это, Микулия показала себя способной к ловко обходить и, при необходимости спланировать убийства двух людей и сохранить свою причастность к этому в тайне от широкой публики. В дополнение, из-за одержимости Демоном Уныния, она была неуязвима для сил других Демонов Греха и была способна понимать I.R., когда последняя говорила с ней через кошачье тело. Также, Микулия была искусна в составлении цеточных композиций, оказавшись способной даже стать известной цветочницей спустя годы из-за её умения и красоты. Demonstrating a lesser understanding of the events around her, Mikulia was not very intelligent and didn't consider the consequences of her actions. Despite this, Mikulia showed herself capable of the finesse and planning necessary to murder two people and keep her involvement hidden from the general public.Flower of the Plateau - 彼女が娼婦だったことを 知る者は僕以外にいない…… In addition, due to being possessed by the Demon of Sloth, she was immune to the powers of the other Demons of Sin and was able to understand I.R. when the latter was speaking through her cat body.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Mikulia was also skilled in making floral arrangements, able to even become a popular florist years later due to her skill and beauty.Flower of the Plateau - 「プラトーの花」と呼ばれた女がいた 可憐な花売り 皆から好かれていた Character Connections Сатериазис Веномания: Похититель Микулии. Микулия влюбилась в Веноманиию и присоединилась к его гарему по своей воле невинно видя его как сравнение с добрым принцем, пришедшим спасти её от нелюбимых родителей. Тем не менее, после убийства герцога Качесом, она бежала вместе с остальными и позже лишь желала скрыть их отношения, боясь дискриминации, которую они могли вызвать. Sateriasis Venomania: Mikulia's abductor. Mikulia fell in love with Venomania and joined his harem of her own free will, innocently seeing him as comparative to a kind prince come to rescue her from her unloving parents. After Kachess killed the duke, however, she fled with the other members and later wished only to hide their relationship, fearing the discrimination that it would bring her. Лукана Окто: Соратница по гарему Веномании. Микулия поддерживала с ней дружбу, когда обе жили у герцога, доверяя Лукане свои разочарования по поводу её происхождения и неприязни к Гумине. Микулия уважала мнение мнения Луканы, например, прислушалась к её совету ладить со всеми в гареме. Выражая любовь к герцогу, она, кроме того, требовала точно так же любить Лукану. Lukana Octo: A fellow member of Venomania's harem. Mikulia cultivated a friendship with her while both were living with the duke, confiding in Lukana her frustrations with her background and dislike for Gumina. Mikulia respected Lukana's opinions, such as listening to her advice about trying to get along with everyone in the harem. While expressing love for the duke, she also claimed to like Lukana as well. Гумина Глассред: Соратница по гарему Веномании. Микулия завидовала её аристократическому происхождению и из-за этого не ладила с ней, когда жила с герцогом Веноманией. Gumina Glassred: A fellow member of Venomania's harem. Mikulia envied Gumina her aristocratic background and, due to this, she did not get along with her while living with Duke Venomania. Неназванный Мужчина: Прежний работадатель Микулии. Микулия питала сильную неприязнь к нему с тех дней, когда была проституткой, упоминая его как зверя по отношению к женщинам в память о том, как он забирал её деньги за работу. Увидев его в Меригоде, Микулия испугалась, что он может рассказать людям о её прошлом и, чтобы предотвратить это, убила его. Unnamed Man: Mikulia's former employer. Mikulia harbored an intense dislike for the man from her days as a prostitute, referring to him as a beast towards women in remembrance of how he took her money from the job. When seeing him in Merigod, Mikulia feared that he would tell people about her past and killed him to prevent this. Неназванный Сын: Сын Микулии. Микулия бросила мальчика после его рождения, воспринимая его лишь как другую связь с прошлым с Веноманией, которое могло бы разрушить её жизнь. Когда он пришёл в Эльфегорт ища любви, она испугалась, что его присутствие раскроет прошлое, поэтому, чтобы предотвратить это, она убила его. Unnamed Son: Mikulia's son. Mikulia gave the boy up after giving birth to him, seeing him only as another link to her past with Venomania that would ruin her life. When he came to Elphegort seeking her love, she feared that his presence would reveal said past and so she killed him to prevent this. Неназванный Лорд: Муж Микулии. Она встретила его и влюбилась после побега на Плато Меригот, их отношения были одной из её причин держать своё прошлое в секрете. Их брак был счастливым и её секрет был сохранен. Unnamed Lord: Mikulia's husband. She met and fell in love with him after fleeing to the Merigod Plateau, and their relationship was one of her motives for keeping her past a secret. Their marriage was a happy one with her secret safe. Лолан Ив: Соратница по гарему Веномании. Когда они жили у герцога, Микулия поддерживала с Лолан хорошие отношения. Lolan Eve: A fellow member of Venomania's harem. Mikulia had a good relationship with Lolan during their time living with the Duke. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Фамилия Микулии кажется каламбуром от "Зелёный Лук"("Green Onion"), символа Hatsune Miku. * *Mikulia's surname seems to be a pun to "Green Onion", Hatsune Miku's character item. *Mikulia's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Miku, sharing the first four letters in its beginning. Curiosities *Mikulia's complaints about never owning a doll references the Clockworker's Doll and the connection other characters portrayed by Hatsune Miku have to Sloth. *In Flower of the Plateau, Mikulia is a florist referred to as a "flower" with the song PV reinforcing this imagery of flora, connecting to the sin of Lust and it's original form, "The Flower". *The song PV also shows imagery of slugs upon the prostitute Mikulia, connecting to the sin of Sloth and its lethargic connotation. *Mikulia's son was one of the three offspring of Venomania to carry the potential to develop Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and pass it onto future generations.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Gallery Concept Art= 063.jpg|Concept art of Mikulia, Lukana, Maylis and Gumina for The Lunacy of Duke Venomania A8_nY-OCMAEtBQa.jpg large.jpg|Mikulia concept art by kyata |-| Song Apparitions= MikuliaCS.jpg|Mikulia as she appears in Chrono Story MikuliaMoDV.jpg|Mikulia as she appears in the The Lunacy of Duke Venomania 24361655.jpg|Mikulia as she appears in Flower of the Plateau |-| Book Apparitions= Venonovel7.jpg|Mikulia in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania 602973 236671506468942 2067055345 n.jpg|Mikulia's profile in the novel Schermata 2013-03-22 a 9.46.45 PM.png|Mikulia as seen in the novel's trailer |-| Manga Apparitions= Mikulia-Gumina-Lilien - Copia.jpg.jpeg|Mikulia with Gumina and Lilien in The Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga File:Mikulia_manga.jpg|Mikulia as seen in the manga MikuliaChibi.png|Mikulia as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga |-| Misc= 5.jpg|Mikulia in the Evils Kingdom booklet Appearances Примечания